The Darkest Secret
by MadHatterWrites
Summary: Lacey and Lennox were close as any sisters were, but after Lennox's death Lacey discovers that her sister had many secrets Lennox was a witch part of the Genesis II project. Now at Lyle House to get "help" Lacey must find out who murdered her sister and uncover the darkest secret of all. What was Lennox Fields Hiding? Read to find out. Derek/Chloe, Simon/OC, Tori/OC?


**_I Don't Own the Darkest Powers Trilogy._**

**_And you once said I wish you dead you sinner, I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner, And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar, I'll leave with your head oh I'll leave you for dead, sire._**

**_Prologue_**

Lennox didn't want to die-not here not like this. Not in this cold dark Forrest in the dead of winter. Maybe- if she reasoned with them they'd let her go, if only she could get them to understand that she was truly sorry for what she had done. She hadn't meant to betray them not once it just happened. Crunch.

With a stifled gasp Lennox froze in place, when she heard the footsteps move away from her she immediately began trying to get the ankle brace blocking her powers off. All she had to do was get it off and she would be free.

"What if I don't get free?" She thought and she felt a shudder chill her bones as struggled to find something to break the brace. Squinting she tried to find a rock at least, but she could see.

The snow falling was blinding and hit her like sharp shards of glass- so different from the soft snowflakes she'd encountered as a child. "If they don't kill me I'll freeze to death instead."

The thought alone made her want to stop fighting and just give in to death, give in to it all. That's when she heard the crunch of a pair of boots hitting the snow coming from behind her.

"Lennox- always groveling I see." Hearing the familiar voice she turned around slowly and fear filled her eyes as she looked up at the masked face.

"You can't do this." She told the voice clearly and confidently. The voice replied with a harsh laugh and didn't bother to reply instead looking past Lennox. "Bring me the gun." The voice called and Lennox turned behind her.

If she would have looked back at the voice instead the would have seen the steel bat that the voice had hidden behind them.

Lennox let out a shrill scream as the bat hit her with full force. As her face hit the ground she looked up and saw the voice taking of the mask. "No." Lennox breathed as she looked up at the familiar face staring back at her at cruel smirk on their features.

It wasn't the people who'd kidnapped her it was someone closer to home this entire time. They'd blacked mailed her, they'd killed Ty Martin, and now they'd kill her. "This is it." She thought as she finally faded out of consciousness for the final time.

* * *

Lennox Fields had been loved by all in the small town. Funny, pretty, and clever- she was admired by many and hated by few. Or at least that's what everyone thought out of everyone in the town why would anyone murder Lennox. It's a question that the local report Cally Owens had been asking many times.

"I'm Cally Owens, and I'm coming to you live from Lennox Field's funeral." Before she could begin a hush fell over the crowd as it started to part like the red sea. Every ones eyes went to the family.

Helen Fields face was serene, pale and tall with long blonde hair like her daughters along with those clear green eyes. Her eyes were read from crying along with her husbands -Brandon Fields who's face seemed unshaved and dark hair looked like it hadn't been cut his dark eyes too were red.

Leo Fields only 10 years old who's green eyes were dry, with an expression that could be interpreted as disbelief as though this isn't happen, his sister wasn't dead. Finally at the end of the line was Lacey Fields.

Shorter and with light brown skin she looked much different than her pale skinned family, the Fields had adopted her only weeks after Helen had given birth to Lennox. The girl had been inseparable if Lennox was there so was Lacey.

Many didn't expect to see her seeing as how close the girls had been. Lacey's grey eyes were red if possible redder than her parents.

On her head was something that made everyone smile it was a crown made of ribbons that she'd worn during most of her 16 years of life. At the sight everyone smiled, but it was a bittersweet smile at her as she and her family filed in their seats.

* * *

"Lennox Fields was a source of light in our community who will be dearly missed." Reverend Lewis boomed through the speakers and a murmur of agreement passed through the room after it quieted down he continued.

"Before we continue we would like to invite her sister Lacey Quinn Fields to say a few words." Smiling at her he led the girl to the podium.

"Hi," She began sending everyone a small smile "I want to thank you all for coming today. I'm sure Lennox would have wanted, it's funny how I'd been talking to her the day before, she had been so happy and full of life." Lacey paused for a moment before continuing.

"Lennox was always encouraging me to live life to the fullest often reciting this quote to me- "A lifetime isn't forever, so take the first chance, don't wait for the second one! Because sometimes, there aren't second chances! And if it turns out to be a mistake? So what! This is life! A whole bunch of mistakes! But if you never get a second chance at something you didn't take a first chance at? That's true failure."

At the failure her voice cracked and her calm resolve seemed to break. Luke Philips Lennox's boyfriend along with the girls best friend Emma Lewis stood up and led their friend back to her family and joined her in the pew.

Luke squeezed her hand reassuringly as she sat down. As she sat there Lacey allowed her mind to fade away from the room as her mind traveled back to a conversation she'd had earlier with her parents earlier.

She thought that after this her parents wouldn't send her to Lyle house, but she'd be wrong. They said that now more then ever she needed help to grieve and that she'd be with other teens her age. Sighing she turn to Luke who's blue eyes were welling with tears along with Emma's brown eyes.

As she searched the room her eyes met her teacher- 's and he looked away from her, she allowed her eyes to look around the room and she saw her ex- Joey Kingston whispering to his little sister Emily.

Catching her eye he sent her a look of pity and sadness. Sighing once again Lacey allowed herself to turn back and face the Reverend once again.

* * *

After hours of accepting condolences and flowers Helen Fields was exhausted as she walked into her daughters room, maybe if she was in her room she could feel close to Lennox.

However Lacey was there sitting on Lennox's bed tears running down her face as she looked through an old photo album.

Closing the door behind her Helen sat down next to her and hugged her daughter who broke down in her arms. There was no need for words as their actions spoke much louder volumes then their words ever could.

When she'd finished crying Lacey looked at her mother and was quiet as though she was mulling over her words.

"So is Lyle House really going to help me?" Her voice was innocent almost child-like as she stared into her mothers eyes.

Helen felt a sick was of guilt pass through her. Could she really send her daughter, the only one she had left to that place.

"Yes it'll help you." She lied smoothly as she smoothed her daughters curly dark hair down. "I think I'll sleep in here tonight." Lacey told her and Helen nodded.

"I'll think we'll all sleep in here tonight." Brandon told them from his place in the doorway.

"Don't worry sweetie Lyle House is great, I have friends there." He told her ignoring his wife disgusted look she shot at him- she is just as responsible as her was.

Soon Leo had joined them and they all were on laying on the floor huddled together their last night as a family before Lacey's parting.

* * *

**Ok this is my first darkest powers fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed because I put a lot of effort into it, the story will be told from Lacey's POV just so you know anyways I hope you like it BYE.**

**Quotes From Phidel- The Wolf and C. JoyBell C.**


End file.
